This invention relates generally to the field of optical devices and, more particularly, to a system and method of orienting and positioning optical fibers.
Fiber-optic communications systems include optical components, such as optical fibers coupled to switching components, that receive, transmit, and otherwise process information in optical signals. The switching components in a fiber-optic communication system selectively direct optical signals to one or more other optical components. A problem with existing fiber-optic communication systems is that switching an optical signal between fibers requires precise fiber alignment. Known alignment techniques often require additional components that increase the cost and size of switching components. In addition, known alignment techniques are often not easily repeatable, leading to component failure due to fiber misalignment. Moreover, these considerations can compound when multiple optical switches are combined in order to create a switch fabric, such as a 1xc3x97N switch fabric, or a Mxc3x97N switch fabric.
From the foregoing, it will be recognized that a need has developed for an optical switch fabric which substantially eliminates or reduces the disadvantages and problems associated with previous arrangements. According to the present invention, a method and apparatus are provided to meet this need, and involve creating a first aperture in a first aligning member which has first and second sides, the first aperture extending between and opening through each of the first and second sides of the first aligning member, and having therein a first groove which extends between the first and second sides of the first aligning member, and creating a second aperture in a second aligning member which has first and second sides, the second aperture extending between and opening through each of the first and second sides of the second aligning member, and having therein a second groove which extends between the first and second sides of the second aligning member. The method and apparatus further involve fixedly coupling the first and second aligning members to each other with the second side of the second aligning member disposed adjacent the second side of the first aligning member in a manner so that the first groove in the first aperture extends parallel to and has a predetermined alignment with respect to the second groove in the second aperture, and positioning against the first side of the first aligning member a first waveguide which includes two first sections arranged in an end-to-end relationship, the adjacent ends of the first sections forming a first switching portion which is disposed adjacent an end of the first aperture and which has one of the ends therein supported for movement between first and second positions respectively adjacent and spaced from the other of the ends therein. The method and apparatus also involve positioning against the first side of the second aligning member a second waveguide which includes two second sections arranged in an end-to-end relationship, the adjacent ends of the second sections forming a second switching portion which is disposed adjacent an end of the second aperture and which has one of the ends therein supported for movement between first and second positions respectively adjacent and spaced from the other of the ends therein; positioning in the first and second grooves a third waveguide so that opposite ends of the third waveguide are respectively disposed adjacent the other end in the first switching portion and the other end in the second switching portion; and causing each of the first and second switching portions to operate in a manner such that, when the movable end therein is respectively in the first and second positions thereof, that switching portion respectively establishes a first optical path in which radiation travels between the ends therein exclusive of the third waveguide, and a second optical path in which radiation travels between the non-movable end therein and the third waveguide exclusive of the movable end therein.